


Neutron Star

by KhaleesiofThrace



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternative Backstory, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Blood Thirst, Canon Relationships, Canon Rewrite, Character Development, Edward Cullen Needs a Hug, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Feminist Themes, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I keep trying, Modern Era, Modern Retelling, POV Bella Swan, POV Edward Cullen, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Twilight Renaissance, University, University Life, Vampire Family, Vampires, Vancouver, Why Did I Write This?, bella is my girl, diversity, edward is my boy, rosalie is our queen, stan angela weber, vampires getting drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiofThrace/pseuds/KhaleesiofThrace
Summary: Edward Cullen is having the dullest university life ever, but his life turns upside down once Bella Swan comes into the play. Being a lonesome vampire he is and a fifth wheel in the relationship of his siblings, he is not ready for a neutron star to hit him.Leaving Phoenix to study in a better university and escape her past, Bella Swan shows up in Vancouver unaware of what is lying ahead of her. Will she able to resist the temptation of this byronic hero who happens to share the same dorm suite with him?In this work, you will find that the Cullen siblings has aged up a little, studying together at a university. Bella is older, somewhat experienced and knows what she wants in her life. Can Edward Cullen charm her in this setting? Or does he need to change his behaviour to get closer to her?
Relationships: Alice Cullen & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen & Rosalie Hale & Bella Swan, Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Angela Weber/Original Female Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen & Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen & Jasper Hale, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Tanya, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, James/Bella Swan, Mike Newton & Jessica Stanley & Bella Swan & Angela Weber, Mike Newton/Jessica Stanley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Lonely Bliss

# Chapter 1. Lonely Bliss

"Bella, wait!" yelled the deafening girl behind some other. I could hear her loud thoughts over the corridor as I was sitting on my desk passing time while other classmates enter the lecture hall. I picked up a fairly good spot at the hall, which allowed me to avoid any prying eyes and have an overview of the entire room by sitting at the right corner. The first lesson of the new semester was about to begin, I was ready to embark on something new in my life with this _Introduction to Philosophy_ class. And bring some light into my endless purgatory.

_Why she is in such a hurry, the class won`t start for the next ten minutes. I was gonna check on Mike for a second but she didn`t leave me anytime. Why I am taking this class again?_

I knew this voice, it was Jessica who didn`t stop fantasising about me during last semester. I remember avoiding her particularly, even at the cafeteria. Jessica did look good in fact, it was her loudest fantasies which grossed me out. She was a typical southern beauty, black eyes with ash blond straight hair. To my luck, she didn´t know I was here. Then I saw the girl in her mind, long auburn wavy hair falling over her shoulders and two curious eyes in warmest chocolate brown, fairly big for a heart-shaped face. Was she new? I knew every human being on this campus, literally every face and mind but not hers. I tried to reach her mind but I wasn't able to do so. It should have worked as she was standing just right next to the blonde. Never mind! I shifted in my place and watched the door, I could make a connection as soon as she was on my eyesight.

Jessica entered first, holding the door to the new girl and talking about the things which interested me least. There she was the object of my short curiosity. What a blank mind! I tried to focus on her eyes, but not a single sound has got through me. Was I losing my edge? And then, out of nowhere the most appetizing scent I have ever smelled, reached through me. My eyes got darker, all the muscles in my body tense as ever, while my mind was entirely blocked. The animal I was, appeared amidst this civilized place. _Hmmm_ , _where is it?_ _So sweet!_ And I was thirtsty. Then another blow came through the door, where the new girl was standing. _That was it, her,_ said the monster. _The blank mind with the perfectly delicious floral smell._ My mouth got full of venom. Damn it! I had to leave the room at once, but they were chatting there as if there was nothing happening. Was she being suicidal? Didn´t she sensed I was about to attach her and drain the life away. I grabbed under the desk, holding onto a metal bar, bending it with my strength. _Stop it!_ I cut the breathing immediately to control my instincts. Counting to ten slowly, while they finally got seated. The girl looked at my direction for a brief moment, she must have noticed my horrible face, irked. Yet I had no time, I left the room in a fairly high human speed, almost running it would appear. I found myself outside the building of Social Sciences faculty, luckily Alice was there sitting under a tree with a sketchbook on her lap. As I approached her she lifted the book to me, there she was the person who almost caused a small massacre at our university.

"You must have met her!" chanted Alice in a happy voice, she continued in her mind: _How was it? She looks lovely, what do you think about her? Please tell me everything._

"What are you talking about? I almost killed her and the other people. Why didn't you warn me about this? You must have seen it."

"I didn't want to interrupt this magical moment of your life, you will thank me someday." Why she was being so cryptic? I tried to listen to her thoughts but she was distracting me by thinking random stuff about Jasper or repeating her daily schedule.

"You are being impossible!" I hissed and left her there, walking fast I could as pretending to be human. All my other siblings were sharing the rooms, except me. I had my room to myself, enjoying my single existence in the midst of their couple´s bliss. Being the fifth wheel in their relationships was my role for quite some time. Tanya and I weren't together for a decade now, it was never going to work out between us, nevertheless, I was glad that it didn't last more than a couple of years. Emmett was urging me to "get into the field" as he would word, download that stupid app Jasper developed to find my vampire mate, MateMe. The stupid as it was, Alice was the one who was only on my side to avoid partaking in that nonsense. But she would explain it as: "He will find her true love naturally." as if we were anything close to being natural. But I didn't mind being alone, by myself. Being a couple always gave me the impression of a big responsibility, and I found it quite annoying and exhausting to think about someone every second minute. Although my family was the best example of how vampire couples should be, it was quite irritating to be part of their happy frame. I liked them each, individually as much as they were couples, yet it was sometimes unbearable to be around them. Especially with Rose and Em, when they were all over each other for nearly two decades.

There I was in my solitude, aka the single dorm room with a shared common area with another empty room, thinking about what Alice meant. What does this new girl anything to do with me? And why she smelt so tempting. Though I was able to resist successfully, I wasn't quite sure if I can handle being in the same room with her for more than a minute. Today was at my threshold, that meant I need to drop this class and my minor in Philosophy might need to wait one more semester. I was looking forward to learning something new, but safety first.

I went to the administration office later to discuss dropping the class which was an essential part in the curriculum. Putting my best smile on, I talked to the student advisor, Mrs Giles to change into another class.

"I am sorry Edward, but what you ask is impossible as Mr Banner would prefer to have fifteen students only in his Classical Philosophy class, and the class you would like to drop is a mandatory class beforehand."

 _I am not gonna let him convince me. He is too young anyways._ Mrs Giles had fixed her glasses and smiled uncomfortably. I happen to have some strange effect over some human beings, and Mrs Giles was one of them.

"What about any other classes in my curriculum, is there a way to switch to? The schedule of my current class does not fit to my schedule with the Theatre Club meeting at that time."

_The Cullens and their perfectionism. I wonder if there is anything they can't get._

I could able to list the things we can never have, but I knew that it wouldn't help my cause. The door opened and that same sweet delicious smell reached my nose. I wrinkled my face, looking in agony with a dramatic tone snapped, "Never mind, I can see that it is not happening" and got out of there without looking at her face.

I was putting my family in jeopardy, treating the new girl like this but I had no choice. It was for her own safety, I had to leave her alone. I could swear that she turned her face towards me but I was already out of the room. Damn, Alice. Why didn't she give me a warning?

I ran through the end of the campus to find Emmett, I knew that something similar happened to him before. Though he wasn't able to resist, he could still give me some insights.

"Hey!" I said, entering the gym. He was showing off some humans how to properly do the workout. Everybody, man and woman seemed impressed with his skills. Looking like a Hulk, he was performing bench press without a single drop of sweat.

He noticed me and left the crowd, almost forgetting to leave the bar behind. He had a funny face, Alice must have told him something.

"So you found her, huh!"

"If it means I met someone who is incredibly tasty, yes. But what else you mean?"

"I don't know, man. Alice seems to be super sure of her." _About your wifey,_ he slipped.

Em was never able to hide his thoughts from me, he was always straight forward. But that confused me more now. I looked somewhat puzzled.

"Ohh, you didn't know." Then he started laughing holding his belly.

"Well, we have been betting for a while on your reaction. But none expected this, you look lost as ever."

"How long you knew?" There was no way a romantic relationship between me and that human girl could have happened. No way! I needed to stop this bullshit and discuss with Alice again.

"I thought I was giving you some privacy, to all of you." I didn't check their thoughts at all for the last two months, as they did an intervention to me. Calling all family members to meet at our house, outskirts of Vancouver, in order to talk about how unfair my abilities for them. And we all agreed that I wouldn't listen to their thoughts unless they allow me to. So I was listening to others instead to check if they realize something off about us. Therefore, I had no clue what they were thinking all this time. Was that all for this day? Bewildered I ever was, I went to see Alice again, finding her with Esme discussing to renovate my room in our house.

"Can you see what she would like? Scandinavian, or something closer to Bohem?" asked Esme to Alice.

"She likes the simplicity, modern but tasteful and add some blue in it for Edward, please."

"Excuse me, what are you planning to do exactly without my permission?"

"Your room with Bella, of course, you silly," rejoiced Alice hugging me tightly.

She was being impossible now. "Can you talk to me for a second? And Esme please don't bother with this project as Alice is being delusional."

"As you wish, honey." _Ohh, I am so happy for you,_ thought Esme winking at me.

Alice and I walked out of Esme´s office and sat nearby the lake where two swans were swimming gracefully."You are going to fall in love with Bella Swan," she said looking at those beautiful creatures. And finally showed her visions to me. Strange as it goes: I was holding hands with the new girl, cuddling on the bed, hiking through the forest, lying on the meadow somewhere, her eyes warm smiling at me, I looked comfortable as I ever I was. Such an odd vision had she, yet I smiled. Then at the end of it, the girl has changed, she looked a couple of years older but with ivory skin, her eyes caramel now, her features are more like us. A beautiful monster. The terror of her changing made me sick, "Stop it now" I yelled at Alice, I couldn't go further.

"Edward, come back. You cannot avoid this..." I left her range, leaving her with her absurd premonitions.

How can I ever do this to another person? I was disgusted by myself. I had to get out of here, avoid getting nearby her as much as I can. Then I headed to my room for hiding, in where the common hallway was supposed to be shared with someone else, but thanks to Esme, that room left unoccupied for a year and a half now. All that belonged to me, my own cave, the place I could be myself. As I entered the living area, I noticed that there were some suitcases around, the kettle was on. Someone must have mixed up the rooms, that was the last thing I needed. An intruder! I knocked the room as soft as I could do, the other student must be there. "I'm coming." shouted the girl behind the door. The sound was too familiar, then she opened the door. There she was the agony to my existence, standing in front of me with her wet hair, smelling more good as ever. I backed off and put a meter more between us.

She smiled and reached me with her hand. "Hello, I am Bella."

_Damn it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to imagine the characters the way you want them to be. Here is what I had them in mind while I was writing:
> 
> Bella: Lilly Collins  
> Edward: Robert Pattinson  
> Rosalie: Sofia Vergara  
> Emmett: Braylon Edwards  
> Jasper: Chad Michael Murray (long haired)  
> Alice: Anne Hathaway (pixie haired)  
> Jess: someone who looks like Cameron Diaz with black eyes  
> Angie: Lana Condor  
> Mike: Michael Cera  
> Carlisle: Peter Facinelli (he has to stay same)  
> Esme: Hatice Aslan (a terrific Turkish actress)
> 
> James, Tanya and Emily (Edward´s past lover) are not in the game so far. I will update here as soon as I decide :) I might need your help with that.
> 
> Love,  
> Khaleesi of Thrace


	2. A Rough Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving Phoenix to study in a better university, Bella Swan shows up in Vancouver unaware of what is lying ahead of her.
> 
> In this alternate universe, Bella is older, somewhat experienced and knows what she wants in her life. Can Edward Cullen charm her in this setting? Or does he need to change his behaviour to get closer to her?

# Chapter 2. A Rough Welcome

It was a long journey from Phoenix to Vancouver, three hours on a plane, a couple of hours at Charlie´s in Forks, then a long journey overnight around six hours with my not so new, but still cool, Chevy. It was Billy Black`s old truck, which Charlie got it for me so that I could use it while living in Canada. Charlie was being quite nice to me, although we haven't seen each other since last Christmas. He kept my old room as it is, except for the bed which he recently exchanged so that I could regularly visit him there and feel welcome. He was so excited about it, I couldn't tell him that visiting him would be not that regular due to distances. But, he was certain that Vancouver was closer to Forks than Phoenix. I didn't want to disappoint him, so I just smiled.

After studying three semesters in Phoenix, Renée forced me to leave her and pursue my goals in a better university. She was sure that someday I might become a famous something. Whatever I could be with a literature degree. But she was like look at Justin Trudeau, he has the same degree. True, but I doubt that I would be that lucky, nor I had any intention to be famous. A part of me was sad to leave Renée behind, I thought it could have worked out with Phil, but some things are not meant to be. My mom said that she never regret choosing to stay with me instead of chasing a guy through different states. Yet, I felt responsible for her; she could have found her happiness if I went to Forks instead.

I already had my dorm key sent to Phoenix, the campus was quite easy to manage, I found my room, in where I share a common area with some dude apparently. I was expecting a messy kitchen, never seen a damp washcloth, but to my surprise, the room was quite clean, seldom used. Maybe he is a takeout person, that Edward guy. I knew his name, as it was mentioned briefly in the email from the accommodation office. Anyway, this Edward guy was nowhere to be around, introducing myself could wait. I didn't have time enough to take a shower or rest. So I left my luggage there to deal with them later and went to the student advisor of our faculty, Ms Giles to get my schedule. I was happy that this university was considerable enough to provide a minor degree as well since I always had a keen interest in Philosophy. Eager was I to find out that I could take my first philosophy lesson today. In fact, I was early enough to catch my first week of the semester.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to Jessica Stanley, she volunteered to show you around and help for the next two weeks during your integration period," cheered the tall blonde girl. She looked fairly tanned for a person who lives in Canada.

"Hi!" continued Jessica giving her hand to me, "Nice to meet you." I shook her hand briefly. "When you are ready," she uttered and opened the door. I followed her through the corridor. She started chatting right away as we knew each other since kindergarten. " I thought you would have come earlier. The semester has just started today, but good that you are here," confirmed she with a warm smile.

"I completely mixed up the dates, I was supposed to be there last week. But my mom was so sure that it was this week...And "

"You lived with your mum."

"Ohh yes, I was studying in Phoenix so we thought I should better stay home and save some money."

"But why did you change your university then? Did something bad happen?" She was quite nosy. Note to my mind.

"Not really, I wasn't happy with the curriculum my previous university offered. And the professors were quite... how should I say..."

"Tedious?" she asked. "You seem ambitious. You should definitely meet Angela then, she is the nerd of our study group. We would be lost without her. She will keep you posted about the former semesters."

"That would be lovely. Thanks, Jess... Can I call you that?"

"Of course, now follow me. You are getting late." she started running so I had no choice but to follow her to the class. As I entered the class, Jess was giving me some updates about the professor as she already took a class from him. But I wasn't able to focus on her as I noticed two onyx eyes watching my every movement sitting at the back corner of the lecture hall. The owner of the eyes seemed disturbed, but he didn't blink any second. I got some chills and looked at Jess, somehow managed to say thank you to her and found a place to sit. Then all of a sudden he went like the wind without any reason. Was that because of me? Did I smell like a dog because of the long drive? I must be exaggerating. I tried to turn my attention to the class as it was just about to begin.

It was merely perfect, we talked about the syllabus in detail and what we are going to cover each week: Aristotle to Plato, Kant, Nietzsche, and then Marx and Heidegger. But Ms Heanley wanted to start with our programme next week as this was the add-drop week meaning some students might come or leave. I was content to discuss briefly the topics we will have a look at. The lesson passed quickly. I found some mistake in my schedule, some classes were clashing so I had to go back to Ms Giles´s office. Then I noticed him there, smiling charmingly at Ms Giles, maybe it was all in mind. He had to leave the class for something urgent. So I opened the door and entered.

"Never mind, I can see that it is not happening", he left again without looking at my face as if I wasn't standing his way. He must be in hurry. Ms Giles was so kind to correct the schedule, there was a typo at least so I was able to take all classes I needed. She gave me the map of the campus as she forgot to include that in my welcome package. I thanked her again and left the office. Time to go back to my dorm and take a shower finally. The common area was quite airless, so I opened the windows and put some water in the kettle for tea. Taking a nice warm shower felt like being reborn again: clean and warm. After some minutes, I left the shower and wore a long t-shirt that I brought up from my luggage. My fresh bras and underwear were in other luggage outside my room. _Shit!_ I heard some clumps through the door, that Edward guy must be there. That is gonna be a hell of a way to make a first impression. Shortly then came the knock. _Great!_

So I opened the door, and to my surprise found the guy who was disturbed by my scent and left the class. I smiled awkwardly and introduced myself: "Hello, I am Bella."

Finally I had a good chance to look at him. What I failed to notice was his perfectly cut messy amber hair and a jawline that screamed fuck me. My hand was hanging on the air for quite some time now. Then finally, he shook my hand. His hands were much colder than I expected, it gave me goosebumps and I had no bra. But his eyes were fixed upon my face. To cover up myself, I moved towards the kitchen swiftly.

"Sorry for the mess, Edward. I am gonna tidy up in a second. " He stood there like that, did he notice perhaps? The last thing I wanted to have is a guy who is stalking around me for a fuck. I wish that there was an alternative universe where women could go around braless without being noticed, followed or harassed. But I was gonna give him more credit as long as he kept his thoughts and hands for himself.

To break the ice, I said: "Would you like to have some tea? I am surprised how clean the kitchen was? Did you ever use it?"

"No, thanks. Would you excuse me?" and he left for his room. To be honest, I was relaxed, as I was finally able to move my luggage and get dressed. Even though his awkwardness annoyed me, I was glad that he left. I went to bed not so late that night, falling asleep easily.

Next day began more hectic than yesterday as I forgot to set up any alarm, so I woke up at twelve after having almost slept for fifteen hours. Tried to dress up as fast as I can but I realized that I missed my first class already, luckily I had two more classes today to take. I could calm down for a while at least. As I left the room, I noticed that nothing changed in the common area. Does he ever leave his room? I put on some water for the chamomile tea and checked out the campus map. It was much more huge than my previous university. Going around for miles, different faculties and cafeterias, a huge library which I need to discover asap, and a lake in the middle of it. As I was checking the scenery around my window, the door opened through the hallway. There he was, my attention turned to him completely. I smiled to make him feel welcome. If we were to share this place, we needed to get along with each other. But instead of saying anything he just left for his room. Some people were so rude. Renée always said that I was being too nice to everybody. But in my opinion, it was a decent thing to do. What did I do wrong to deserve such hostile treatment? Maybe he was coming from a conservative family and seeing me half-dressed troubled him. Who knows, so I decided to give zero fuck about it and left for my class. Edward guy could do whatever he wants and I wouldn't care.

I met Jess at the cafeteria, where she introduced me to Angie, the smart girl she was talking about yesterday. I liked her quite much, she seemed like my favourite kind of person. I learned both Angie and Jess were Americans like me who are in search of an adventure in Canada. Angie´s parents were Vietnamese immigrants who already moved to three different countries while she was a child. As we were talking about my previous classes, Jess seemed bored and looked around. She saw a guy far behind the queue, waving. He came to our table after gathering lunch.

"This is Mike," introduced Jess smiling at him. She must have interested in him, I thought.

"You must be Isabella", he said with a grin. Mike was as tall as Jessica, and looked exactly like Michael Cera.

"Just Bella." I corrected him. He took a seat at our table and started chatting about the Grizzlies game. And I had not a clue. Disinterested I was in any sports, something else caught my attention. A group of four entered the cafeteria as if they owned it. Yucks, I never liked self-conscious people, they seemed too perfect to me. I could swear that the tall girl washed her hair in gold as it sparkled like she was a Greek goddess we, the ignorant folk didn't know of and the black guy beside him was the definition of Thor/Hulk whatever hero that was "in" these days. In comparison to this two, the other couple was perfectly matched in a disturbing way. The girl with the short pixie hair walked as if she was flying and a slender guy with fairly long honey blonde hair followed him as there was an invisible thread between them. They must belong to the Shakespeare Theatre Company or Bolshoi Ballet of Moscow, something like that for sure. Out of nowhere appeared the fifth member to this alien group, my dorm mate/frenemy, Edward. He looked different than he was in the morning. His features were softer, more relaxed, he even smiled. For the first time, he looked charming and approachable. So all that crap was for me. I was sure of it. I stared at him being annoyed and wanted to show it. But he didn't notice me, the pixie-haired ballerina told him something and he laughed with the Thulk.

"What is about them?" I asked Jess, she must have known something, any clue which tells me why he was being so rude.

"Ohh, they are the Cullens. This is Rosalie, the queen of their gang." showing the blonde goddess to me with her eyes. It wasn't hard to notice who the queen was. "And the guy next to him is Emmett, they are a couple. But wait for it, they are also all siblings, but adopted."

"What the heck." I cried. Mike started laughing foolishly to my reaction, Angie looked down below with a smirk, Jess continued, "And from the other couple, that short-haired girl is Alice, she is quite nice and talkative actually. The others don't give a crap about us. And his boyfriend is quite the opposite, an introvert. They make a cute couple I think..."

"What about him?" my eyes were pointing towards Edward. "Ohh him, the one and only Edward Cullen, he is quite charismatic, isn't he? Well, he is the only single Cullen. But don't get your hopes high, he doesn't date around here."

"Well, with that attitude, I don't think he can find anyone."

"What do you mean? Have you talked to him?"

I shrugged "We are apparently roommates, but he avoids talking to me. I must have done something to keep him off. But I don't have a clue."

"Don't take it personally, he is like that to everybody. As I said, Alice is the nicest and you can ignore the rest as they will do that to you."

After having a great lunch with Jess, Angie and Mike, I left for the rest of my classes. The day passed rather unproblematic. A part of me didn't want to go back to the room because of him, it was already six in the evening and therefore quite dark outside. But I decided to have a little adventure and discover the library since it was open 24 hours. The library was better than it seemed in the brochure, placed in the middle of the woods with a great lake view, made of glass panels. It looked modern but also cosy at the same time. I grabbed one of my favourite books, Pride and Prejudice by Austen and looked for a remote corner to read. There he was again, no matter how much I avoided him, he appeared there just in front of my eyes. This time he didn't notice me at all, he looked concentrated on the book he was reading, I decided to approach to him gathering all my courage. Then I noticed the title of his book, Frankenstein, was also a favourite of mine. _You cannot avoid me forever, Edward._

"Are you for the monster or Dr Frankenstein?" I asked sitting on the armchair next to him.

Perplexed he was, he lifted his eyes from the book, this time looking amber, and said "The monster, for sure," he dropped the book and continued.

"I am Edward Cullen, sorry about my earlier behaviour," articulated with a dazzling smile.

I was there melting in front of him like ice cream.


	3. Symphaty for the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward tries to put a distance between himself and Bella but he gets hopelessly pulled into her orbit. Will he able to resist her further as they have everything in common?

# Chapter 3. Sympathy for the Monster

All I had to do is to avoid her until she could get bored with me. Then I would ask to change my room, doing that now would bring more attention. So I asked Em and Jasper to accompany me to the hunting that night, while she was in her deep sleep. We went far away this time, somewhere around Alaska where we could hunt some bears and moose. Jasper was overwhelmed by my emotional state but he didn´t want to ask or learn more about Bella. My hunger must have affected him as well, I was sorry for him as it was my mistake to let her get into my head. My throat was burning and nothing I consumed helped. At least my eyes got turned into amber again. I wanted to drown myself in blood so that the hurt could stop.

"I haven`t seen you like this before, should we get worried?" asked Em.

"I don´t know, but tell me what I should do because I cannot think since I met her," I uttered. Jasper looked away thinking about his blood lust years during the war. He shook his head and looked at me with remorse. "There are two choices, either you kill her or you leave her and go somewhere else," he said. I knew that going away was my only option but for how long. Maybe I needed to leave the continent, but as long as she was alive, there was a chance that I could come back and... the monster liked what I thought. He had all the time in the world to wait.

"Or you go get her, as Alice said. And then turn her to become us."

"That is not an option."

"Why not? Wouldnt be good to have someone in your life? Look I know my Rose seems a bit handful but trust me I wouldn't want to be alone in this life."

"I don't need someone."

"Alice was pretty sure, Edward. And I would never bet against her." said Jasper proudly and continued, "When we met, she was like, you are gonna fall in love with me. And I did." he had a sheepishly smile on his face, looking at his boots covered in moose blood.

"Can we close the topic? For forever!" I snapped and continued hunting, leaving them behind.

I got two bears at the same time this time, they were by the river hunting those lucky salmons which were about to be spared by me. I always had a pleasure of protecting the innocent, attacking their predators was my personal way of justice. But today it was still not enough.

...

I ignored Bella Swan at the cafeteria, yet I knew exactly what she was doing. Jessica´s mind was an open book for me to observe Bella. Today she wore a blue buttoned-up shirt with black denim jeans, her hair was open falling over her shoulders. She wore some makeup as she even needed it. Her appearance caused an intervention in some people´s mind: men and women, they wanted to get to know her and be close to her. I was able to read every mind except hers. I wondered if I was losing my abilities or was it her smell that perplexed my mind. Jessica was talking about us to her, so I listened closely.

"What about him?" she looked at my direction fiercely.

Jessica thought over how we met, some years ago. She stalked me for a week, appearing everywhere I went. "Ohh him, the one and only Edward Cullen, he is quite charismatic, isn't he? Well, he is the only single Cullen. But don't get your hopes high, he doesn't date around here," snapped she thinking how rude I was to her.

"Well, with that attitude, I don't think he can find anyone," _That hurt, Bella._ She was being perceptive about my behaviour, I had to do something.

 _What the heck? How does she know him? Spill the beans! "_ What do you mean? Have you talked to him?" Jessica burst with excitement.

She shrugged "We are apparently roommates, but he avoids talking to me. I must have done something to keep him off. But I don't have a clue." Alarm bells were ringing in my head, how could I let this happen?

Jessica let Bella getaway for this time, but she would look into this. "Don't take it personally, he is like that to everybody. As I said, Alice is the nicest and you can ignore the rest as they will do that to you."

"Bella is gonna look again, you have to laugh now," cheered Alice showing the glimpse of future in my mind. Em joined me. Alice was happy about what Jessica said regarding her. Being the only relatable Cullen, she had a role to play at this university. She was kind and helpful, but not so close. A classmate, everybody loves and admires. If it weren't for blood lust, she would have made some human friends but she didn't want to risk any lives.

I was at the edge again, even though the cafeteria was full of other options, all I wanted to have is Bella. I went to the library to pass the time, started reading a couple of books and get lost in their worlds. It was already getting late, another day was over, the night is bright enough so I sat by the window where I could see the lake, the moonlight was shining over it. I was happy that the moonlight didn't reflect through our skin, the night time belonged to us only. Our eyes were perceptive to the dark, allowing us the perfect vision to move and hunt. The library was almost empty, I opened the next book on my pile, The Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. This was my all-time favourite because I always found myself in the monster, his agony was my agony, his life was lonely as mine. We shared the same path, I wondered if Shelley ever met a vampire. I was reading the line: “I ought to be thy Adam, but I am rather the fallen angel...” then she appeared out of thin air. The room was filled with her sweet smell, the monster appeared too. He liked that she was coming right into him.

"Are you for the monster or Dr Frankenstein?" she asked sitting on the armchair next to me. _How close! He took a breath, filling his lungs with her pleasant scent._ I was shocked by how daring she could be, she had felt no terror. Usually, all other humans felt scared around us, their body alarmed them until they saw we were merely humans. I lifted my eyes from the book, able to gather my courage to look at her directly. _Sweet Jesus!_ Did she have to be that beautiful? "The monster, for sure," I claimed continuing, "I am Edward Cullen, sorry about my earlier behaviour," with a smile. Maybe showing my teeth would work. Then I heard her heart skipping a beat, was she afraid finally? _Run Bella, run!_

"Apology accepted," she said instead of running away. And went on "I know that everybody shows sympathy for the monster, but I personally find Dr Frankenstein more interesting."

"Do you?" I asked curiously so that she would continue.

"I mean, he was obsessed with the idea of creating life, overcoming death so that people like his mother could simply live. Who wouldn't want to live forever and never get sick again?" What was she saying? Could she have any clue about living forever?

"I think some things better be left to their natural cause."

"So if there was a way to save a loved one of yours, you would just leave them to die?" she questioned.

I paused for a second and replied: "Definitely, yes!"

"You are not a good liar, Edward"

"I wouldn't want anybody to suffer in eternal hell." She must think I am super religious but let her believe.

"I am sorry I don't believe in heaven or hell. If there is a way that I could live forever, I am taking that ticket to hell as you say."

"Then you would regret that."

"How do you know it, are you some sort of a deadly creature?"

There it was, I almost revealed who we are. "Of course, I am hypothetically speaking here. But it would be too crowded here if nobody died."

"We would need a population control then, perhaps eliminating any births." She must know that we are a vampire, she was being too obvious now. But I couldn't help myself and continued.

"You don't like kids, I assume"

"I cannot imagine myself as a parent," she said tucking her hair behind her ear, exposing her bare neck more. _Bloody hell! Focus, Edward!_ I fixated my gaze on her eyes, looking like melted chocolate. "What would you do then, if you were let´s say immortal."

"Hmmm, let me think..." she felt relaxed in armchair leaning towards the back and began looking at the air as if her dreams were hanging there "I would read all the books in the world, probably couple of different editions of my favourite works including Frankenstein" she smiled, "And you?"

"I would have done the same, plus listened to all kinds of music that were produced. But not the current pop era, something more classical."

"You are an old soul." she beamed. This was too much for me, I had to leave before getting under her charm as I already was orbiting around her. I got up, "I have to go, it is getting late."

"Me too, let's walk together," she said. Evidently, I forgot the part that we were living together. All I had to do is, to endure 10 more minutes than the burning would be gone. But then as if it wasn't enough she touched my arm leaning towards me. I immediately put a distance, she looked puzzled. Was that a rejection I saw in her eyes? "Sorry, I was off balance."

We started walking towards the exit, she took her coat and followed me. I slowed down so that she could catch me. It was getting awkward now, "Why did you move here, after one and half semesters studying elsewhere?"

"I was in Phoenix living with my mom, but I wasn't happy where I was studying. Then I applied here and found a place."

"But why all of a sudden, why not earlier?"

"I don't know, I guess I was done with Phoenix."

"I shouldn't pry."

"No, it is fine. Actually, it is a shameful story. I am not sure if you would like to hear it."

"I am all on ears."

"Well, it was because of my ex. He just didn't leave me alone." Was that anger I was feeling? How could a person not understand a "No"?

"But I am okay now," she paused as if she wanted to say something else.

"He was a stalker." she slipped it out. I felt like the density of my muscles, getting alarmed as if there was a threat here. I won't let anything happen to her. She was safe here.

"You are safe here." I smiled and she did back. When we reached the common area, she touched my arm again and said, "Thank you." Burning like a fire, as if I was touched by a lump of coal. I got away from her.

"My pleasure," I replied. Then she entered her room. I couldn't rest at that night, thinking about her ex. How could he hurt her? I wanted to hunt and kill him so that he could never do that to her again. But I didn't want to be on the same level as him. I would be different for Bella, respect her and give her space. But also look after her, as if he ever shows up, I would tear him in pieces. Was that a commitment to her? Did Alice was right?

The night ended, I could hear Bella´s peaceful breaths in her room that relaxed me. I wanted to be her friend, get to know her more. Perhaps I could be her vampire buddy, be there when she needs me. So I went out before she was awake and bought some food for her. Whatever humans have for breakfast nowadays. While I prepared a cappuccino, she woke up.

It must have the smell of her breakfast that wake her up, she left the room in her pyjamas and looked puzzled when she saw the table prepared for two.

"May I bother you for some breakfast?" I asked moving her chair so that she could sit. She blushed, blood streaming towards her cheeks making her more beautiful. I couldn't look away.

"Please sit," I said, trying to look at something else. She sat down and I served her cappuccino.

"How do you know, how to do that? Without a machine?" she asked sipping her cup.

"I lived in Italy for some time."

"Ohhh really, where?

"Venice"

"And why did you ever come back?" she asked as if it was the dumbest thing I did.

"It got dull and gloomy after a while. During winter season, there is fog around the city, and the acqua alta leads to flood several times a week. Unless you have a boat, you might get stuck where you are."

"What were you doing there?"

"I went to high school there for a semester exchange."

"Didn't you had to speak Italian."

"Si, signorina! I speak four languages."

"And I feel really dumb now," she laughed moving her again. She finished her English breakfast, while I was pretending to drink my half-cup coffee. I poured it over the plant, while she wasn't looking.

"You shouldn't let me get used to this," she said getting off her chair.

"Why?"

"Then I might demand it every day."

"I would be happy to assist you."

"I am sure you have other things to do in your life." Then she started cleaning up. I wanted to help her but, "You sit down, now. It is my turn." I watched her putting plates to the tiny dishwasher. She must have found funny as well, she laughed saying how tiny the machine looked. Then she left the room to change. I was stuck there waiting for her to come back. Today, she was wearing a black turtle neck jersey dress ended by her knees, gracefully shaping her body. She shouldn't look that sexy to me, I was feeling other urges, urges that I should be in control of. But it was just too much for me being in the same room with her. I felt like a teenager, getting excited at the first girl who smiled at me. When was that last time a hundred years ago, with Emily?

Bella turned around, and said, "What do you think?"

"Breathtaking... " I paused, what the heck did I just loudly said. She blushed again, there it was the monster. "The guy s on the campus will go nuts," I said easing my stupid compliment.

"I am dressing for myself. I need some confidence today."

"Why especially today?"

"I am going to audition for the Juliet role." Shit, not this one too. Was there something else that we weren't in common? Now she wanted to be a Juliet to my Romeo. We were preparing the play since last semester but the girl who was playing the Juliet wanted to quit as her boyfriend was offended by my presence. So I was doomed to play the lonely Romeo, as the auditions were going on for a month now and our director didn't like any other person to play the Juliet.

"Good luck in that" I cheered. I couldn't tell her that I was the Romeo.

But she would learn that soon enough as today was the rehearsal day. I went there on time to watch the audition, there were fifteen people today. First, a guy came up the stage, and was too excited to show his skills, made a couple of mistakes. I pitied him as it was much better in his head. Then came a girl, with a dramatic performance. Bella was on the third position to play as the list was alphabetically ordered. She came up on stage, she looked excited but also ready, confident. They were able to choose the parts, they wanted to audition. So Bella began Juliet´s soliloquy:

"Farewell!--God knows when we shall meet again.  
I have a faint cold fear thrills through my veins  
That almost freezes up the heat of life:  
I'll call them back again to comfort me;--"  
  


She was shivering on the stage, as she was Juliet came to being. Bewitching all of us, those poor souls were there to witness her performance. It was impossible to resist her.

"Or, if I live, is it not very like  
The horrible conceit of death and night,  
Together with the terror of the place,--  
As in a vault, an ancient receptacle,  
Where, for this many hundred years, the bones  
Of all my buried ancestors are pack'd;  
Where bloody Tybalt, yet but green in earth,  
Lies festering in his shroud; where, as they say,  
At some hours in the night spirits resort;--"

She was touching the ground now, slowly taking an imaginary poison bottle from her pocket. How enchanting! Then she turned her head around:  
"O, look! methinks I see my cousin's ghost  
Seeking out Romeo, that did spit his body  
Upon a rapier's point:--stay, Tybalt, stay!--", she was holding her hand up as if she wanted the ghost to stop. Then turned her head to me in the dark crowd, looking directly at my eyes cried:

"Romeo, I come! this do I drink to thee."


	4. Dare to Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far Bella can run away from Edward? We will find out soon. Some Bella-Alice friendship to read. And a nice surprise!

# Chapter 4. Dare to Speak

"Romeo, I come! this do I drink to thee," there he was, to whom I dedicated this soliloquy. My performance ended looking at his kind amber eyes, gravitated I felt towards him as if were no one else in this room, just the two of us. Then all the lights were on again, I heard the sound of applause constantly growing. I raised to my feet, finally being able to feel my limbs again. Our eyes were still locked. Then I heard the director Ms Bronson speaking with a high pitch noise, breaking our hypnotic connection with Edward..

"Ohh, Bella, you were grandiose, my dear!" Then she turned to the crowd, "Everybody, meet our new Juliet" Then there was the clapping again. I felt Edwards eyes never left me. I tried to look at Ms Bronson and smile.

Alarm bells were ringing in my head, I had to get out of this place, his sight and irresistible presence. "Thank you, I would very much like it," I said robotically as it may seem. Ms Bronson shook my ice-cold hand.

"Ohh dear, you must meet your Romeo then. Come, Edward, say hi to Bella. You two need to work together from now on." This cannot be happening, how I am going to play Juliet if Edward was the Romeo. The attraction was very much there, the big elephant in the room that I need to get rid of. The last thing I needed was to desperately fall in love with him.

"We know each other already, " uttered Edward with a dashing grin. _Did he want to this happen?_ He knew that I was going to audition and said nothing. I got mad that he didn't give me a heads up.

"Yes, we do. In fact, we are sharing a dorm suite. But I wasn't aware that he was the Romeo of this play." I claimed with a sharp tone in the end. I`ve got you, Edward Cullen, you lying handsome prick.

"Edward is our star for quite some time. I am sure you two will make the best partners. I will see you in two days then, sharp five pm"

"Well then, thank you," I said and shifted to leave the room. Edward followed me to the corridor.

"When were you gonna tell me?" I hissed. _Be annoyed, Bella and push him away as far as you can._

"I wanted it to be a surprise," uttered he apologetically.

"Okaaayyy..." I murmured and started walking.

"Are you mad?" he ran after me and continued " Because you seemed happy when you noticed me there." _He noticed it, then._ I wasn't good at hiding my feelings, I never was.

"I was surprised, that´s it, " I said coldly. _Whom was I kidding?_ I just needed some space to chill off and get rid of my overwhelming feelings. "I need to go now, catch my class before it ends. See ya!" I left him there perplexed. I could feel that he was watching me walking away. I turned my head to him again and smiled. _What the heck I just did!. Could I stop blushing around him?_

I found myself in the toilet, looking at the mirror, clapping cold water to my pink face. Then the door opened, the pixie ballerina showed up walking on the air it may seem. She came directly to me.

"Hi, Bella! I wanted to say your performance was outstanding. You will make a great couple with Edward. I mean on stage couple" she laughed at her own ridiculous joke but I didn't.

"Are you all right?" she asked looking at my completely red face.

"All the excitement is hitting me now. After stage-fright, you know," I clarified myself.-

"Ohh I understand, then take the water you need," she said smiling warmly to me. I could see why everybody liked Alice Cullen, she was considerate and reliable. Looked like a kind of friend that you could talk everything with and she would always be on your side, no matter what you may blabber.

"Do you want to grab a coffee?" I asked. Her eyes beamed with excitement and replied: "Definitely, I just know this cosy place outside the campus and they serve the best third-wave coffee in Vancouver!"

"Ohh, I am always up for a good coffee."

Talking to Alice felt relaxing as ever. She asked why I came here how my family is and then about things we both watch and the books we read and liked most. She was adopted six years ago, quite recent, and at the same time with Jasper, who was called Whitlock so that they didn't share the same surname. They knew each other from the orphanage and were already madly in love when Carlisle and Esme found them. It extremely annoyed her that everybody thought they were siblings and every time she had to clarify their story to whomever they met. So it was hard for her to make friends outside the Cullen family.

"May I ask, how did you lose them?"

"I never knew my parents" she continued "I was always alone, then Jasper came to the orphanage and positively changed me. Gave me hope to have a family. Then when Cullens wanted to adopt me I dragged Jasper with me." Her eyes shined whenever she spoke of Jasper. She switched the subject to talk about fashion now, her greatest passion.

"I hope one-day people can wear my designs. I want to create a brand for everyone not just for the rich and be useful."

" I believe I need some fashion advice from you because clearly, I have no idea. Teach me, Master Yoda."

"Learn about fashion, you will. Yes, hmmm," she said imitating Yoda with a deep voice. We laughed at our own silliness and book the upcoming Saturday to visit Vancouver for shopping.

"By the way, how is it living with my brother, Edward?" she grinned.

"Like a roller coaster, though I think we broke off the ice yesterday. Is he always like that?

"You mean ice cold to strangers? Oh yes, he is a loner for sure."

"Even after having the best sister like you?" I asked teasingly.

"I think I overwhelm him sometimes" she shrugged. "But I don't care." and cheered.

" Do you have someone special?" she asked curiously after the subject of Edward. I wasn't sure if I should tell anything about Edward as nothing was going on and never will be. So I answered: "Not really. I am not looking for a relationship at the moment. Perhaps next year or something."

"May I ask why? I mean you look so lovely, any guy would like to date you."

"I cut off a terrible relationship when I left Phoenix. I just need a break from love. But if you know some cute guys to hang out. Pass it on me. A fling might help." I said teasingly.

"The only guy I knew without a girlfriend is Edward. We can disagree on his cuteness though, as he is not good with first impressions."

"I don't want to fool around with my dormmate. That would fuck up things."

"You are right, he is not such a type anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't do flings."

"Really? Spill the tea" I said sipping my Irish coffee.

"I mean he dated a girl some years ago but I never saw him having one night stands. He is a gentleman, you know, " then she used the air quotes "Never disrespects a lady."

"Like an old spirit, you mean. " That made me think again, Edward never acted his age. If I didn't know that he was only twenty-five, I could swear that he came from a different era, maybe a time traveller. No wonder I thought he was super religious. Maybe it was his biological parents who raised him like that. But I didn't want to get everything out of Alice. So I altered the conversation again.

"Do you know if we are allowed to have pets on the campus?"

"Ohh, actually I don't think we can. The dorms are strict with such things. We wanted to get a bird with Jasper but never got the approval. It is not written anywhere but you need to fill out an application and wait for a confirmation. And that never arrives."

"Shoot, I was thinking of getting a dog. But if you say so" The thing with Edward got into my mind now. How come he never has casual dates? Was he waiting for someone special? The thought of him having a regular girlfriend gave me cramp. So if he were to find somebody it would be like Alice and Jasper´s relationship for forever. Selfishly I never wanted him to find someone., yet, I couldn't think myself his forever partner. And what was I going to do with this sexual tension? We left the cafe with Alice, she drove me back to the dorm with her nice yellow Porsche, rumour has it that, the Cullens were rich as fuck. But Edward never looked like he was a billionaire, I liked that fact about him. He was never rubbing it to other people`s face, a decent guy.

When I entered the common area, I saw him waiting there at the kitchen, reading Frankenstein.

"Hey," I said sheepishly. I think the little alcohol in my Irish coffee was working now. I sat next to him, closing the little amount of space between us. He closed his book and didn't move away this time. _And he looked delicious!_ He was wearing his long-sleeved petrol pullover with khaki pants. His clean-shaved sharp jaw looked attractive to me. I wanted to desperately touch his face. He turned his face to me, eyes looking onyx black this time., focused on my own.

"I am truly sorry," he said.

"Sorry for what?" _Stop_ _looking so angelic like Joe Black Brad Pitt._

"I should have told you that I was in the play. It was sneaky of me."

"Yes, it was." Now I remembered what he was talking of. My face was burning hot, I couldn't look away. _Damn the attraction!_ I had to do something, maybe if...

"Are we okay? Because I liked to have you as my friend." There it was, the proof of my friendzone. _Great, Bella. Now, you can enjoy your platonic swoonings!_.

"Friend, huh?"

"You don't want to be friends?" he asked raising his eyebrow slightly. No, I want to kiss you I wanted to cry.

"I want to be." I smiled hopelessly. _Why I was allowing this guy to affect me in this way.?_ It was the slight amount of alcohol in my blood made me horny and stupid. I got up and opened the fridge and found the Chardonnay to drown my sorrow."

"Let's drink to our newfound friendship, then," I said and opened the bottle. I gave a glass to Edward. He took it looking strangely at me.

"Sorry, I didn't ask. Do you drink, right?" I asked.

"Sure, cheers!"

"To our friendship," I said and drank.

Next day, I woke up with an immense amount of headache as if I played ping pong with my head whole night. I had no idea how I came to my bed, but my clothes remained the same, I realized there was some puke on my hair and then on the floor. I hope Edward didn't get to see that. I went to the shower directly. Everything hurts like hell. I tried to remember what happened last night. I told Edward about my childhood, Renée, Charlie, and James. _Damn it! Even James..._ My passion for becoming a writer, I must have sounded like an idiot. After that, I remembered what I`ve done. I hugged him more than five Mississippi, _what a long awkward hug!_ I left the shower, trying to avoid the puke in the middle of the room, dressing up as fast as I could. Next, I went out to get some cleaning material from the kitchen. Of course, Edward was there in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Hey," I said looking in guilt. He smiled at me. _He still likes me, check!_ Then I remembered what else happened, my cheeks were flushed again with blood. I danced with Edward Cullen, slow dance to a song from John Lennon, All of me. And he was an excellent dancer, like Patrick Swayze he flew me around the room and I loved being around his arms. _Ohh, how embarrassing_ of me!

"Sorry about last night, I know I was too much for our first night as friends."

"No worries, I enjoyed it," he said and came to me and held my hands. A warm flicker flew around my body. What was this supposed to mean? I must have looked like a tomato in the face now. I tried to breathe slowly, my heart was pumping crazily, thank god he couldn't hear it.

"You don't need to..." but before I was able to continue, Edward cupped my cheeks now his face was closer than ever, he whispered "Don't speak!" and closed the very distance between us and kissed me right there softly. And I was soaring!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has been some time, but I will try to update more regularly.


	5. Falling Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward find themselves in the middle of a game, pouring each other their soul and heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while, somehow I got stuck with the kissing scene. I hope you enjoy it. :) Let me know in your comments if you liked it.

# Chapter 5. Falling Hard

As I was reading a passage from _Frankenstein_ : "You must create a female for me, with whom I can live in the interchange of those sympathies necessary for my being." Among all the words which were written in this book, these pushed my buttons. How selfish he thought to force a companion to suffer with him eternally. I could never do that to anyone, especially Bella as Alice predicted. As I was about to close the book, Bella entered the room filled with her delightful scent and presence. I was still feeling terribly guilty about not revealing my role as Romeo, besides not being able to read her mind didn't make it easier, so I asked again. "Are we okay? Because I liked to have you as my friend." _What did I just say? A friend, such nonsense. Whom was I kidding? I wanted to be more, desperately as close I could be._

"Friend, huh?" repeated Bella weighing the word.

"You don't want to be friends?" Please say _no, and forget I even suggested it_. If I ever had a heart, it could have stopped at this very second waiting for her answer.

Bella´s eyes got wide-open, and then she spoke with a radiant smile on her face: "I want to be" and she got up and opened the fridge to take a bottle of Chardonnay, unfortunately, I never knew the real taste of it as human, it was not affordable back then in my family´s condition.

"Let's drink to our newfound friendship, then," she suggested and unwrapped the bottle. I took the glass hesitating, thinking about I may have to vomit that later.

"Sorry, I didn't ask. Do you drink, right?" she posed with a puzzled face.

"Sure, cheers!" I said trying to look normal as if it was ever gonna work.

"To our friendship," she cheered and drank. I took my phone and opened fine background music, rather instrumental one might think to fit the ambience.

"So that´s what you like?"

"Sure, I am keen to listen to instrumental music, it helps to clear my mind and quieting all the noise around me."

"What noise?" I was speaking way too much again, revealing a lot. Instead of answering, I posed a suggestion "Would you like to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" she asked looking intrigued.

"We ask each other questions to get to know one another, if you don't want to answer, you can drink a sip." Then she started laughing, did I say something stupid?

"I cannot imagine you playing a drinking game, or even getting drunk. Sorry," she replied with a stupid grin on her cute face.

"I am not that old fashioned."

"Ohh, yes you are." she teased as if she knew how old I was. " Then I will start, have you ever played this game before?"

"No."

"Then how do you know it?"

"That counts as a second question, it is my turn." pausing for a second, then I asked what I had in my mind for a while "What do you have in your mind?"

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"I think how cute you are. Annoyingly cute."If there was a way that vampires could blush, it would have happened this very second.

"Ohh, is that a bad thing?"

"That's your second question. My turn. What languages you speak?"

"Italian, English, German and Turkish." I learned them along my journeys around the world, going back and forth running back from my family, and other things that I buried deep down in my past.

"How random? Especially Turkish."

"I also lived there for a while. But I can tell you that another day maybe. It is time for me to ask. Tell me who is your favourite person in this world and why."

"Ohh, that is easy. It is my mom, I always found her incredible, a free spirit one could say, the opposite of me by nature. Full of life and joy, whereas I tend to be cynical and pessimistic. She raised me on her own and thought me to stand up on my two feet. Never to rely on anybody else. I look up to her a lot." after pouring her heart to me, she looked outside the window and smiled to herself as if she remembered something. "You know Charlie, my father he is also a good man I guess, but I never had a chance to form a connection with him, because we lived separate lives, in his own particular way he loves me for sure. But it is never like that with him as with my mom."

"And why are you here, so far away from her?"

"You know why..."

"Sorry, that was stupid of me to bring it up."

"I tried you know, getting rid of him. I went to the police several times, officiated a suspension. He never got caught, but I knew for a fact that he was always watching me. Even in my sleep. I just couldn't prove it to put him to jail for good. So I left, but not because I surrendered, I just wanted to escape his bullshit life, go where he cannot follow me. One day, I plan to go back there to face him you know. When I have power."

"You are already powerful, Bella. Never doubt yourself." Then she hugged me all of a sudden, unexpected. Her warm head touching my shoulders, her hair falling towards my arms, her arms hugging my chest as tight she could. I hoped that we could stay like this longer but she left again looking to with determined eyes, slightly filled with water.

"I know, it is just, me being a student without much money, doesn't help my situation with filing cases. I need an expensive lawyer and a good detective."

"You know Jasper might know someone who could help." A big part of me wanted to shield her from everything else, but I knew that she has to do this by herself.

"I want to do this my own way. It is personal." Just as I expected.

"Sorry, I guess it is your turn to ask. "

"Who is your best friend?" she posed changing the scenery.

"That is a tricky question, I hope my family members don't hear this, but I believe it is my dad, Carlisle. Despite the age difference, I come along good with him. He understands me and supports me. He was there throughout my darkest times, always to rely on, the rock of my life." She smiled at me genuinely. I hope she could meet Carlisle one day. What the hell I am thinking, Bella was not my girlfriend and she could never be. So I asked something else in turn: "What is your ambition?"

"I have one in particular but it is a bit stupid."

"Who am I to judge? Try me!"

"I always wanted to be an excellent writer. A kind that everybody admires and respects."

"Like Tolkien?"

"Yes, or Woolf. I mean I do write various stuff, I don't know what my genre is."

"If you ever publish something, you owe me an autographed edition that says. "To Edward with lots of love"

"Only if you read my drafts and give me your honest feedback." I give her my hand, she shook it sealing the deal.

"Okay, it is my turn. Speaking of love, who was your first love?" So I just drink to that getting rid of the thought about Emily.

"You are not the only one with heartbreaks," claimed Bella deep in thought.

"We should form some club together." I raised the glass took another sip of the wine which had zero effect on my system.

"What would we name it? #Sweetbutbrokenhearts."

"Why people always say hashtag nowadays?" This was in my mind for a while, I knew that hashtags are used in social media to search for topics easily, but never got why people used in conversation. Made no sense.

"How old are you again?" asked Bella jokingly.

"Twenty-five."

"I need to teach you about some pop culture and social media. I bet you don't have any profile" I disliked the social media, it always sounded superficial, and my gift didn't leave any imagination to me as everybody was an open book until I met Bella. I wouldn't mind following Bella´s account to get a glimpse of her mind.

"I have a Goodreads account." I proudly used that website to track the books I read.

"But you don't have the app."

"Who needs an app for that," I argued.

"Easier to use, you know."

"Okay, we are going to battle about that later. But let's start with some music, you might need to know some hit pieces if you ever date someone."

"Yes, that would be lovely of you. I obviously have no idea about what women love."

"Don't worry. They are going to like that hair of yours, and your good book taste." then she paused as if she wanted to add something. She likes my hair, way to go Edward. Then she changed the music, sounded cheery.

"That is Ed Sheeran and we adore him." then she switched again, opened something sounded like love ballad I must have heard of this.

"This is John Legend, the song is rather new but the tune might remind you of earlier times." I couldn't stop myself but to get up and took her hand. She was at my arms know, our bodies we were wrapped with each other, then I started dancing, turning her around the room. Her smell was mesmerizing, my throat ached but I didn't care any longer.

"I like this one," I whispered to her.

"Sometimes I think you don't belong here," she confessed looking at my eyes with her giant chocolate eyes.

"What if I don't?"

"I wouldn't mind that. I have some theories, you know." We stopped dancing now, just standing while she was at my arms.

"I would love to hear them." then I twirled her around one last time, she was back at my arms once more.

"I thought, you could be an alien, passing for human. Or a time traveller who lost his way..."

"Not so close," I murmured.

"I have a creepy one." There it comes.

"Hit me."

"Your parents were Amish, they secluded you from the world until they died." I almost had to laugh so I paused, this could work maybe.

"Ohh, this can't be" she blurted holding her mouth.

"No, definitely not. I cannot be involved with any religion or God."

"Why not?"

"I am not redeemable." 'I shrugged off.

"You sound like you did something terrible."

"I did, a couple of times. More than once."

"You don't look that way."

"Does anyone look, Bella?" The conversation was getting more serious.

"You are right," she stopped dancing, putting a distance between us. Now I ruined it, at least she can stay away from me.

Then she turned around the room, "I don't believe in it."

"Bella, I"

"You cannot be a bad person."

"Why not?"

"Because you are one of the kindest guys I ever met. And you have never touched me without my consent or looked at me in a way that makes me wanna gorge. I am not afraid of you."

"You should be, I could seriously damage you."

"By your words maybe. Because I don't know why you don't want me." she looked away holding her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Yes, sometimes I feel like I am forcing you to spend some time with me."

"Bella"... I couldn't tell her more. If I did, she would never like me. Selfish that I was. Desperate to be around her. Then I remembered what she told about that freak James. Bella didn't deserve these games.

"I want to be around you, all the time. And this new feeling is overwhelming because I know that I don't deserve a person like you. Because I am." Then I felt her all around me, her soft lips kissing me, her sweet fragrance around my nose, the warm feeling of her was inviting me as a vampire and man. It felt like I was waiting for this kiss for a thousand years, a deep longing kiss. I kissed her back as if I was consuming her soul. The venom-filled my mouth got mixed up with her juices. But I couldn't stop there, I started kissing all parts of her face, it felt like we became one. Then I sensed the sweet alcohol in her blood, she must be drunk.

"Bella, honey," I said getting barely away from her euphoric lips.

"Shut up, and kiss me" she whispered. So I did, this time more slowly. Sucking her upper lip, my teeth touching her cupid bow, if I wasn't careful I could have tasted her blood. So I slowed down but she did the opposite. I started feeling her hands around my shoulders, my chest, then she was unbuttoning my shirt. I had to stop her, she was drunk. This wasn't right.

"Bella!" I raised my voice again, this time putting a bit more distance, pulling her away from me. I dropped a small kiss on her forehead.

"You should go to sleep."

"I don't want toooo.." she said foolishly.

"I will take you to your bed now."

"Okay." she gave up easily and I carried her to her bed. Her room was a typical Bella room, chaotically good. There was some chaos but most of it was in order. I saw a bunch of flowers on her desk. I put her to bed, she almost fell asleep in my arms, I needed to take her shoes off so she could sleep better. After that, I put the flowers in a vase with water and left the room for good, before I got too attached.

It was ten hours 12 minutes after that unforgettable kiss, I heard Bella turning in her bed, her pulse getting higher and she was awake. She was taking a shower, meanwhile, I changed my clothes. I wanted to look good for her. I put on some coffee in the machine and pick up a newspaper. While reading the first page, Bella entered the room, looking radiant as ever,

"Hey," she said looking at her feet and continued: "Sorry about last night, I know I was too much for our first night as friends." How could she be sorry, it was the best night of my existence. I could never imagine this.

"No worries, I enjoyed it," I went to her and grabbed her hands. I was waiting for her to wake up for so long, in my vampiric existence it was the slowest night of it. Her cheeks flushed with blood, breathing deeply. Her heart was beating faster now. I liked how she felt around me.

"You don't need to..." How much I missed her since last night, I cupped her cheeks and whispered "Don't speak!" and kissed her again longingly.


	6. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Hope you like this episode, from now on I try to publish an episode per week, looking forward to hear your comments. I also added some character descriptions to first chapters. Feel free to imagine the characters the way you want them to be. Here is what I had them in mind while I was writing:
> 
> Bella: Lilly Collins  
> (I think she would make a better Bella)  
> Edward: Robert Pattinson  
> (Don´t judge me, I think noone can replace him as Edward)  
> Rosalie: Sofia Vergara  
> (she is the one and only sexy goddess)  
> Emmett: Braylon Edwards  
> (I wanted to find a muscular black NFL player, he fits perfectly)  
> Jasper: Chad Michael Murray (long haired)  
> (I think he is such an emo Jasper)  
> Alice: Anne Hathaway (pixie haired icon)  
> Jess: someone who looks like Cameron Diaz with black eyes  
> (I am not sure about Jessica because I havent found any actresses who can portray her)  
> Angie: Lana Condor  
> (Angie is really special to me, so I chose Lana wisely)  
> Mike: Michael Cera (he looks exactly like him)  
> Carlisle: Peter Facinelli (he has to stay same)  
> Esme: Hatice Aslan (a terrific Turkish actress)
> 
> James, Tanya and Emily (Edward´s past lover) are not in the game so far. I will update here as soon as I decide :) I might need your help with that.
> 
> Love,  
> Khaleesi of Thrace

# Chapter 6. The Proposal

About three things I was absolutely certain regarding last night. First, I kissed Edward Cullen. Second I was drunk enough to almost forget about it. And third, he gave me the sexiest, fluttering, demonically passionate kiss ever I received in this short period of life. And I had absolutely no idea, why I freaked out and left the room afterwards. There I was outside of the dorm building out of breath in the fresh air. My heart was racing, not giving me a break. I knew that I had to find the girls, so I pushed my last power to move. Then finally on my way, my mind started working slowly, I knew where I had to go, my introduction to English linguistics class with Angie. As I entered the lecture room, I saw Angie there sitting quietly, prone to check her notes from the last week. Then she looked up, our eyes met, she moved her bags from the seat next to her that she saved for me.

"I have to tell you something, but you have to be quiet about it," I said out of breath.

"What happened, are you okay? Why your face is so red?.." Angie had bazillion questions in her mind, so I had to cut her: "Okay, this is going to be hard... I kissed Edward Cullen last night." Then I saw Angie's black eyes widened, and thank god that she held her mouth not to scream.

"OMG!" she gasped.

"And then today in the morning, he just came to me and kissed me back," I added, as it was a small detail.

"SAY IT AGAIN!" This time she couldn't control her voice, only the other two people in the room looked at us annoyed, giving us what-is-wrong-with-you-eyes.

"And I don't know what to do," I said and sat down finally looking at her desperately to hear her answer.

"What do you mean? You don't like him?" Angie's brows were knitted now, with a crease on her forehead.

"Of course, I do. I mean look at him, he is frustratingly sexy and all. And super intelligent, has a great sense of books, knows literally everything about the past but not now. I could talk about him for an hour without even breathing."

"So what exactly is your problem, Bella? I think you should ditch the class and make out with him." she grinned.

"Since when are you supporting ditching classes?"

"Sorry but, I am shipping you two since day one. Since you learned you were roommates with him. I might as well start writing a fanfic about you guys, a slow burn." I could swear that I saw some sparkles on her eyes.

"Please not. I need your advice." did Angies´ brain stopped working as well?

"What could happen?" she raised a brow in a know-it-all-Hermoine way.

"Lot of stuff. We are roommates, we are partners in that Shakespearean play and we have a class together this semester." I could have added other million reasons to stay away from him, but these were the ones which might make Angie reconsider as if she was in the relationship with us. But I needed a friend to make this decision to tell me that I shouldn't do it. Because deep down I felt throughout my bones that I wanted him, but my logic said the otherwise for my own good. If I had listened to my logic earlier and didn't avoid the signs with James, I could have had an easier college life without all the drama.

"So you are saying if this goes bad, you cannot avoid seeing him."

I nodded and continued "Yes, I cannot. And I am not ready for a relationship."

"Sweetheart, who says you have to be in a relationship?" Another Hermoine look from Angie.

"None, but. He is not that type of _guy_." I knew what she meant, but this was Edward, the chivalrous knight of the 21st century, who is unlikely to get in bed without any commitment. I wish he would though, that would certainly ease the tension between us.

"So you are saying that he wouldn't sleep with you without being inclusive."

"I am not positive, but Alice might have mentioned something like that." I should keep the rest of the information to myself.

"Maybe you should ask him yourself. You may never know"

Then Jessica entered the room looking around. "Hey" she yelled coming towards us. I was surprised to see her here: "I thought you weren't taking this class."

"I am not, just want to check on you guys. Should we go to lunch together at 2 today?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Why do you look like you stayed too much under the sun, did you go to solarium without me?"

"I.." I was saved by Professor MacGiles. Jessica looked at me questioningly and left the room. I couldn't concentrate the lecture at all. At the lunch, Jessica was looking g at me all the time, observing my face. We talked mostly about our workload. Midterms were announced, so we had to form a study group including one or two other students.

"I think we should ask Mike. He knows a lot about the Romantics."

"I don't know Jess, he never struck me as the nerd type." clarified Angie her objection and then turned me "What do you think Bella?"

"I agree with you two."

"From earth to Bella, are you even listening?" teased Jessica, my eyes were directed at the entrance of the cafeteria. Then I saw Alice with Jasper entering gracefully, followed by Rosalie and Emmett´s eye-turning arrival. Rosalie had an extra hostile look on her face today, her eyes almost pierced mine. What have I ever done to you, blondie? Then some seconds later, Edward arrived looking charming as ever, dressed in black head to toe looking like a mysterious Byronic hero, he ran his fingers through his hair and looked me directly in the eye. So much for escaping, my face reddened again. He walked towards us passing her sibling's table, never breaking the eye contact with me, and stood in front of me.

"May I join?" with a crooked smile.

"Of course," cheered Jessica looking at him dreamily. I wanted to say back off, but I didn't. Was that already a pint of jealousy? Edward turned the chair around and sat, leaning on the backside. He was apparently in a good mood after the kiss.

"Hey gorgeous," he said looking at me. My face flushed again, from ear to chin. Jess was in shock, Angie grinned sheepishly.

"Hi, yourself." That is all I could say. What was wrong with my brain again? Why it doesn't work when I am around this guy.

"I think we should talk," he said circling the table with his index finger.

"Actually, I don't have time right now, can we do this later?" then I left obviously lying. Moments later I found myself in the library, my sanctuary. Since when I was so shy about kissing guys? I had plenty of superficial relationships and that sad abusive time with James. Yet I always felt confident around guys, except with Edward, with him I felt like a teenage girl, and I didn't like myself. I had to confront him one way or another. But not today, so I waited, studied in the library until my next class. When the day was finally over, I went to my room directly, carrying my food already with me. To my luck, Edward wasn't in the kitchen. As it was awfully quiet he must have been outside. After a while, I fell asleep. It was in the middle of the night when I heard the outside door open, this must be Edward. I don't know if it was my imagination but he stopped right in front of my door for about an awfully long minute, then turned around and went back to his room.

When I woke up it was eight in the morning, I took a steamy shower imagining the kiss yesterday morning. How much I yearned for that again. I needed to tell Edward that I am not available for a relationship. And maybe after than something could happen between us, something that can end whenever we want, no strings attached. Just two friends casually pleasing each other. This could work, it should. So I dressed up, applied some makeup, as I was in the mood for it today. Wore my t-shirt with a Shakespeare quote on it: "Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind, / And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind." I went out of my room, found Edward at the kitchen desk, listening to music with ear pods. He paused the music and took the pods out, looking at me full of questions.

"Sorry, I freaked out yesterday," I admitted trying to not look directly at his eyes. They were dark black, burning like coals today.

"I guessed that," he said looking at my chest, after reading the quote he gave me one of his drop-dead-gorgeous smiles. _Don't do this Edward._

"I think it is only fair I should tell you that I can't get into a romantic relationship with you or anyone at the moment." He bit his lip nodding his head, did I make him sad? I hated myself for it. So I continued and hoped that I didn't make this worse: "I am not available at the moment, and you might guess why. But this wasn't an excuse to kiss you the other night. I am sorry for that."

"You don't need to be sorry about anything. As I remember I kissed you back. But let me please ask this, then what was on your mind, Bella?"

"Nothing, it was pure desire. You make me feel alive again. I cannot stop thinking about you, I know it is wrong and complicates a lot of things since we have to see each other every day but..."

He tried to say something but I cut him directly: "Please let me speak, I have a proposal..."

He looked at my eyes, waiting for my idea to come out. "We can try something that releases our tension, and be still friends without getting emotionally attached." This sounded stupider than I thought in my mind. He would never say yes.

"How?" he raised a brow, not capable of imagining what I just proposed. I am sure he never watched a movie about it, this was Edward for fucks sake. What was I expecting?

"You don't know the term _friends with benefits_?"

"Forgive me, but I just don't get it. What kind of benefits?" How he survived until college, I had absolutely no idea.

"Sexually pleasing each other, I mean having sex, meanwhile staying friends."

"Ohhh." he seemed thoughtful. He looked at me directly in the eye, trying to understand what I just said, he continued "Is this what you want, truly?"

"This is the only thing I can offer now," I admitted, I knew that it was weird to talk about it. Usually, sex should have happened with its natural course.

"You don't need to sleep with me to stay friends, Bella." He must have misunderstood me, so I had to be brutally honest to make it clear, I gasped and revealed: "I know that just I don't think I can control myself around you. I literally lose my shit." I looked at him this time directly in his beady eyes, there was something raw about him when he had darker eyes. Tempting and inviting, seductive than they ever were. Then he got up, slowly walking towards me, closing the distance between us. My body was heated up from head to toe, in need of his touch. He cupped my face with his soft but cool hands, then my body started burning deep. _Please kiss me_ , I cried in my mind. As if he heard my prayers, he leaned in putting a soft kiss on my lips, short but sweet.

"I seal our friendship with this kiss" he whispered his forehead touching mine, his sweet breath lingering on my face. His musky smell was all over me, I just wanted to pull him and kiss.

"But I want something in return." he rasped and continued, "Be patient with me, I cannot just jump into bed with you. You know I have some principles." Then he gave me his crooked smile again and licked his lips.

"I never expected less," I replied and pulled him towards my lips, kissed him deeper...


	7. Burning Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks,
> 
> U still there? Hopefully this long chapter was worth waiting. Thanks for joining my journey here. I changed the back-story of Edward here, and added more spice with Tanya.   
> Leave comments to let me know what you think.  
> I imagined Madelaine Petsch as Tanya and found Efi Kiouki matching the Emily in my mind.
> 
> Best,  
> Khaleesi of Thrace.

# Chapter 7. Burning Hot

"I never expected less," she replied and kissed me with her delicious lips that I was beginning to get addicted. She opened her mouth for a deeper kiss but I was already at the edge of my limit, juggling thoughts of worshipping her and killing her at the same time. Every fiber of my body told me to devour her right there at the moment, so I froze myself putting a safe distance between my mouth and her neck.

"Baby steps, Bella" I rasped, trying to act as normal as possible as if any human could stop themself from kissing Bella. Our foreheads touching each other, her sweet breath all over my face, she spoke:

"You´re right." _Was she disappointed already?_ That would hurt me the most. She fixed her hair, falling on her pretty lashes.

"I gotta go, my class is starting in fifteen minutes. I have to run through the campus."

"Shoot, mine had already begun," I said checking my watch. So we went our separate ways. After the morning class, I decided to ditch the next one. After all, catching up any lectures was never a problem for a vampire who never sleeps. First things first, I had absolutely no clue what the hell I agreed to. I should better ask Alice about the friends with benefits thing Bella was talking about. From what I know so far we have agreed to stay friends and have eventually sexual intercourse. So I turned on to my family, first went to Alice as her expertise with human life was more up-to-date than my old ass. Of course, she was expecting me there with Jasper. Their suite was bigger than mine as it was supposed to be a double room, but they combined the beds. So Alice sat down on their bed with Jasper while I was on the sofa next to them.

"You know why I am here, "I said, there was no need for further explanation.

"I know, Edward. But how could you said yes, if you don't know what she meant?" questioned Alice raising her brow on her frozen vampire face.

"I didn't have any other option, she could have just shut me down completely."

"You cannot manage this Edward, it is against your nature." Alice got up walking impatiently in the room, checking for possibilities of me and Bella´s future.

"Then tell me what to do, because I have no idea what she expects of me."

"You know what, we are gonna watch a movie now. "Her mood completely changed, she opened Netflix and typed "Friends with Benefits" _There were movies about it? Was that really... that common?_

"Ask me your questions after we finish the movie?"

"Well, this is going to be enlightening, mam," said Jasper with his southern accent Alice was drooling. He was enjoying this more than he was supposed to.

"Ohh, Jas, we watched this already." giggled Alice. The movie was almost one and a half hours long and it involved plenty amount of sex that I didn't want to observe while my siblings are in the same room with me. So the girl meets boy, they like each other but one of them are not ready for a relationship, they have sex a lot, I mean like a _lot_ , and then one of them starts falling in love, being devastated, tries to end the relationship as if it is gonna help, then at some point, the other is also in love, at the end of the movie, they live happily ever after.

"So, this is just a path before the relationship begins. Is this how people date nowadays?" I had a million more questions in mind, but these were the most important.

"Well, the path does not necessarily lead to a relationship. This is a movie, of course, it ends well. Sometimes one party falls in love, and the other never does. So their hearts get broken. Which is in your case, very likely to be, as you are pretty much in love I believe and see."

"I am not... Not that much" I denied. _Was that pride or fear?_

"You will be." There was no way Alice would not be right. One way or another, it all leads to one thing: loving every inch of Bella Swan. And knowing that I would fall for her eventually scared me the most. When was the last time I felt something like this before? The attraction, the interest, the intrigue. Was that close to what I had with Emily? I shouldn't go there, no, it was too dark. Not now, please.

...

**_October 1912, Ottoman Empire - A village nearby Thessaloniki_ **

I saw her, running towards me through the sunflower fields. I opened my arms as she jumped on my arms.

"You will break my back someday," she cheered, giggling. Her arms were around my neck pulling me closer for a kiss. I kissed her as I did for the millionth time, she was my first love and that moment I thought she would be the last.

"I love you," she said for the very first time and looked at me with her green eyes.

"Agápi̱ mou."

"Hayatim," she replied with a sweet accent.

"You need to go now before we get caught." She nodded and reluctantly leave my arms. I kissed her temple for a goodbye kiss. When I went back to the village, my father was waiting for me at the door of our home.

"Where were you, Erdem?" he asked in Turkish, he touched his beard, looking worried.

"It is not safe anymore, my son," he claimed as I went to the kitchen. I smelled the _tarhana_ soup filling up the air. My mom fixed her headscarf which was getting loose. She always wore it while she was cooking or doing house chores. I loved her beautiful auburn hair, always smelled like lavender. I took a chunk of the warm pide, I didn't want to have a conversation about this topic again.

"You have to listen to your father sometimes. It is getting serious, we might have to leave, " she said in Albanian. My mom got married to a Turkish guy when she was only sixteen, my father was only eighteen back then. They both grew up together, having had me at an early age matured them both. And the war coming nearby did not help.

"But to where?" I asked. The thought of leaving Emily behind made me sick.

"Asia minor. We would be there the safest," answered my father taking his old cap off.

"I am old enough to enlist for the Turkish army, " I said proudly. It was about time for me to do my duty, help our people.

"You will do no such thing. You are our only child," said my mom holding my arms, they would never see me the man I was.

"I don't want to live as a coward." This argument was going on for someday know. I was old enough to join the army, seventeen already. Much younger boys perished during the war. A big part of me wanted to do, as they say, take Emily and go to Asia minor, start a family. She could learn Turkish, and I would find some work. But I know my family would never approve me taking a Greek wife, nor would her Orthodox priest father would allow her to join hands with a Turkish heretic. That´s how her family saw our kin, and they weren't so wrong about it. Yet most of us wanted to live in peace. Why our nations couldn't find a way to overcome this barrier? Was it the language or religion? Or the culture which interwoven to each other living after 500 years together. Emily was the embodiment of the new era, the merge of two cultures, yet her ideas were so in front that no one took her seriously enough. She wanted to become a teacher, educating Greek and Turkish students under the same roof. Teaching them to love each other as we did. Would she follow me wherever I had to flee? I bid good night to my parents and took my place next to the fireplace. Knowing that my dreams would never come true.

....

**_Back to reality_ **

Alice interrupted my memories with her new idea. "I think you need to discuss the rules with her."

"What rules?"

"You have to clarify how your relationship would be, otherwise this is doomed," she said.

"I don't know Alice, I guess I just follow Bella´s actions and try to figure out the best." My mind was too much occupied with painful memories, I looked uncomfortable, suddenly my mood shifted Jasper was trying to lighten me up.

"Thanks, buddy," I said hitting Jasper with a fist. He nodded.

I left their room, thanking their time and advice. My throat was aching for blood, it was time to hunt. I texted Emm to meet me in the woods, he showed up in some seconds.

"I need a drink"

"You look awful for a vampire who never ages."

"I know. It is just with Bella, I feel like my hunger is at the extreme." Being with her was against my nature, I wasn't designed to love humans, they were supposed to be our prey. And the hunt would never end. We ended up eating three mountain lions and a bear instead. Emmett was cheerful as always, things were going well with Rosalie.

"Just make her a vampire. Problem solved."

"She doesn't want to be my girlfriend."

"Seriously? What is wrong with that chick?" he said looking unbelievably, then he thought all the girls who drooled over me. "You are the most popular bachelor in town. Did she say why?"

I quoted Bella: "She won´t have any relationships."

"Ouch, man," he replied cleaning the blood over his hands in the stream. Whenever we wanted to talk we came to here with Emm, drink as much as we want and let our worries be gone. It was our personal bar without a room, drinks or bartender. But it helped and kept us sane. Before Bella showed up, we mostly talked about Emm´s worries about how he wanted to show his real strength in the football team, and what happened with the coach Connor that week. Rosalie´s unending dramas, her inner demons. I would merely listen and give some advice. Most of the times he didn't follow them.

"You know, it is time for you to open up and tell me what bothers you most."

"I don't know, it feels like a century since I felt like this. And it is literally a century."

"You never told me about her."

"There was not much to tell. She died because of me. It was my fault that she never reached her dreams. The war would have torn us apart anyways but she could have lived at least. Have a happy life, maybe she would have some children if she`d never met me."

"You cannot blame yourself for everything that happened."

"I know, I just have a feeling that if I get close to Bella, she will die as well."

"I am truly sorry, man," he said touching my shoulder. His presence calmed me down, we sat there next to the stream for a while, it was dark now almost midnight. We went back to campus, with our speed it took less than fifteen minutes. Bella was in the kitchen, our shared place. She had a pen in her mouth, reading a book. Looking radiant as ever, her focus on her book, I just stood there looking at her, devouring her scent and presence. My heavy heart was light as a feather. She lifted her eyes once she realized I was already there.

"Hey, I almost didn´t see you," she said.

"How was your day?" I asked, her perfume was all around the room, it felt like I never ate those lions. Back to being famished again.

"Not bad, I just came from Jess. She helped me to figure out some stuff."

"Like what?" I asked curiously. She got up and got closer to me. I lost my control and almost attacked her lips, slowing down at the last second I kissed her deeply. Our tongues danced with each other, tasting every bit of it. I didn't want to stop, I could have kissed her for ages if she didn't need to breathe. She paused and bit her lip, inhaling.

"We need to set up some borders."

"Borders for what?"

"Us, our friendship and the sex part."

"Does people need agreements to have sexual intercourse nowadays?" I asked seriously.

"Well, we need that. If we want to stay friends," replied Bella sitting on the chair, I sat next to her my full attention on her words.

"Of course. Then walk me through it."

"I thought about five rules." she paused, looking at me with an odd look on her chocolate eyes.

"Go on." I was intrigued.

"We won't sleep together in the same bed." Note to herself, dislike Jessica.

"Why not?" I asked almost arguing like a child.

"Because it is romantic and that´s what couples do, " she explained.

"All right, but I am a great hugger," I said hoping that she could change her mind. I loved cuddling Bella, feeling her soft body against my rigid self.

"Secondly, we won't mix our friend time with sex. If we have sex, there won't be a conversation afterwards. We won't watch a movie together and have sex later. We will separate them clearly."

"That sounds weird but manageable. Let's say we distribute it among days. We decide if each day would involve sex or not. And can keep our communication minimum for the days involves our bodies." My solution was only logical, but not realistic at all. This better work well, otherwise a mess would be waiting for us.

"That s a good idea, actually. Let's do that." She agreed without thinking another second and continued, "The third rule is no envy is allowed. So if any of us wants to involve with someone else, the other party will not get mad or try to sabotage it."

"I think the best would be if you tell me that you want to see someone else and the sex part stops immediately."

"You can also tell me the same, this is a two-way street."

"You don't need to worry about my part. I need no other woman." _Did I just say this aloud? How pathetic of me._

"Edward..." said Bella raising her voice.

"You are violating the fourth rule."

"What is it?"

"We cannot say each other anything romantic. No romance."

"I might break that rule occasionally. It is hard to not admire you, Bella." With Bella my mind was an open book, I couldn't control myself but to tell her everything I thought about her. Her cheeks flushed, I held her face closer to mine.

"Please, cant you do this for me?" she gave me giant chocolaty puppy eyes.

"I will try. Can I say at least how beautiful you are right now?"

"Okay, I guess I can make an exception for you," she smiled stunningly.

"What is the fifth rule?"

"We don't kiss on friends days?"

"Are we on friends day?"

"Nope," Bella said and savoured my mouth with her full lips. I lifted her easily with one arm and place her ass on the table, she opened her legs widely to allow my hips to get closer to her. Damn, I was already erect. She closed the gap between our sexes and crossed her legs behind my hips. I felt her warm body under my hands, her sex at the tip of my cock. Welcoming me with a deeper kiss. Nibbling, pulling, kissing, our mouths were all over each other. I licked her neck slowly tasting every bit of her scent, imagining her blood within me. My mouth was full of venom. She unbuttoned my shirt and started touching my cold chest. As I reached her full breasts, she started moaning, arching her neck to allow me more. My hands were under her t-shirt, playing with her soft boobs, in contrast to her spiky aroused nipples. I squeezed them, and she gave another moan, this was deeper and more animalistic. I took her t-shirt off to be able to see her beauty. Her lacy bralette allowed me to have a good look at her delicious and mouthwatering body. She tried to unhook it, but I stopped her hands.

"Keep that on." She smiled and kissed me back, now my hands were over her bralette, playing with her nipples over the lace, increasing her arousal and mine. But I couldn't continue further, as much as I wanted to do, I was losing my control again. Feeling the beat of her heart was too much. I could easily hurt her, and this I couldn't allow. I held her hands over my chest, took a deep breath of her floral scent.

"I should hold my horses." she bit her lip.

"For now." I agreed, kissing her lips. Then the door opened with a barge, Jessica stood there her jaw dropped, looking at half-naked Bella and me. Bella covered herself with her t-shirt. Now Jessica was grinning, she spoke.

"Ohh, I am sorry. Well, get on."

"Wait," said Bella wearing her t-shirt. "Why did you came?" Jessica looking at my chest and Bella´s flushed face almost laughing said, "We were going to a club," she twirled and showed her dress to Bella." I wanted to invite you and get your opinion on my look."

"Since you two are a thing, would you guys would like to join?" she asked biting her lip.

"Why not?" I said buttoning my shirt. Bella rolled her eyes at me. "It is almost midnight now, so a friend day, what do you say?" I asked.

"Theoretically..."

"Come on, it is gonna be fun. Mike and Angie are waiting for us downstairs. Now, stop kissing and hurry up. Although I see, it might be a problem for you too."

"Jess," said Bella and pulled her to her room. I went to my own, wore a white shirt which looked a bit fancier than the current one. Black jeans to match and black sneakers. Although I didn't need I took my leather jacket, it might be strange to walk around with a shirt in winter.

I left my room, seeing Bella at the door, her wavy hair fell on her shoulders, framing her beautiufl heart-shaped face. She had a dark eye makeup, highlighted her eyes even more. Her lips were glossy, waiting to be kissed. She wore an off-shoulder deep red dress, shaping her curves, her hemline ending over her knees, sleeves ending at her wrists. Her leather jacket at her hands, wearing ankle boots, yet she couldn't match my height.

"I can tell that Edward liked my masterpiece, finished under five minutes," spoke Jessica.

I was still mesmerized by Bella. I knew that she always looked good, no matter what she was wearing. But the idea of going out with her thrilled me. I followed them silently to the card. We took Angie´s car to the club, I got a text from Alice saying they are already on their way, as she already saw coming to the club with us.

"My siblings are also joining us," I said trying to warn Bella. As they never officially met.

"I know, Alice just texted me too."

"I didn´t know you two were close."

"Edward, it is impossible to not like Alice Cullen," she said.

"Yeah, no offence but she is the best among the Cullen tribe," said Jessica and joined the conversation.

"Why are you guys so cold?" asked Mike all of a sudden.

"Hey, leave him be, " said Bella trying to defend me. I liked that part about her, she was overly protective of me as much as I was with her.

"We are pretty much introverts," I said, something I heard many people used nowadays to define themselves.

"Up until Bella cracked you up," said Angie looking at the rear mirror while driving. I should be careful around Angie as she was smart as Bella and would figure out us immediately if I left enough clues behind. "So the icy queen is also coming?" asked Angie this time without leaving her eyes from the road.

"Uhmm, I guess so," I replied. Bella lifted her eyebrows as a response. Rosalie´s behaviour towards other people is mostly hostile, she ignored everybody around and never engaged in any type of conversations except with the professors. Her grades were always up, her attendance score was excellent, her exams were flawless. I would be curious if she joined us tonight, that would be out of her character.

When we arrived at the club, Alice´s Porsche was already parked there, I saw all of my siblings happily waiting for us. Even Rosalie was half smiling.

"Did somebody drugged her?" whispered Jessica to Bella. They giggled, Rosalie heard them with her increased senses, her half-smiled turned into a stony bitch face, biting her lip. Emm felt that the tension was growing, put her arm around her waist, trying to calm her spirits. We all entered the club, Jas was struggling to keep his mind away from the blood, he focused on what Alice is feeling. His spirit was lifted, even Rosalie seemed happier after hearing the loud music and seeing the crowd dancing in trance. We got a booth, Emm went to bar to order tequila shots. Alcohol didn't affect us the way blood affected, but it numbed our senses a bit. Sometimes even helped to pass as normal. With the amount Jas was drinking every day, I normal human would lose a liver in a month. But it helped him to adapt to our lifestyle, the vegetarian vampire diet as Alice called.

Bella sat next to me, while Alice was on her other side with Jasper. Angie was on my right with Jessica and Mike. Rosalie sat next to Jas as she didn't feel comfortable around Jessica. Emm came with twenty-seven shots cheering like a bartender, distributed the drinks equally. As he sat down, Rosalie climbed on his lap, as she always did, they were all over each other everywhere.

"To Bella, thanks for bringing us together." cheered Alice and lifted her shot. We all drank, I felt the tingly feeling on my throat, happy to welcome the alcohol burning it other than blood. As we did the second shot, I felt the numbness coming on to me. I didn't hear or feel the blood flow of Bella any longer. We all went to the dance floor, I saw Rosalie and Emm were doing the dirty dance again. While Alice and Jas joined the big group. I casually turned Bella and Alice around, Jessica was mostly dancing with Mike. Angie was doing a robot dance with Jas, their backs behind each other. Was a fun scene to watch. Then I saw a familiar face coming by. The redhead stopped in front of me.

"Tanya," said Jasper cutting his performance. I felt Bella´s eyes on me, observing my reaction.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tanya without looking at Jasper who greeted her, she kissed my cheek softly, her eyes turned to Bella, she must have smelled her blood. Her lips curled, looking at her and me. Then she hugged Alice and Jasper, whereas Ros and Emm didn't bother to stop dancing.

"This is Bella, Uhhmm, a friend of mine," I said trying to introduce Bella in a less awkward way possible. Bella gave her hand, looking at Tanya´s eyes. Jasper was trying to ease up the mood. Somehow it worked, I saw Bella´s smile for a second. Jessica, Mike and Angie introduced themselves. Bella asked if she would like to join us.

"I am waiting for a company, but he is a bit late. I guess I can hang out with you until then."

"Sure, how do you know Edward," asked Jessica. Sometimes Jessica had no sense of where to stop the conversation. Bella gave her a tiny hit in the back.

"Well, we used to date," she said looking at me. Rosalie heard Tanya and joined the conversation.

"Honey, why don´t you take your cheating ass somewhere else? You are not welcome here," she said raising her finger. Damn, Rosalie. She was furious and hated Tanya to her guts. I never noticed that she did take my side back then. Tanya left without a word. Bella´s questioning eyes were on me, Rosalie was trying to calm down. Alice went to the bar and ordered more drinks. We all returned to our booth. To ease up the mood, Jasper started telling a drunk story.

"...then I was climbing up the stairs, puking on my way. Emm was behind me trying to clean up the surface before Esme sees us. He was holding his nose, crying for Rosalie´s help, said: "My love, where are you?"

Everybody started laughing, Bella was snuggled close to me. I wanted to embrace her but we were in my friends day. So no unnecessary weird physical contact. _Why the hell I agreed to these rules?_ The night ended on a cheerful note, my siblings took Alice´s car, our original crew took Angie´s.

Angie broke the silence of the drunk people in the car, "You know what, Rosalie was on fire tonight. Slay queen!" she said.

"Yeah, I agree. Did that skunk actually cheat on your hot ass, Edward? Unbelievable." said Jessica. Mike was offended that she called me hot. But he should know that she just said to make me feel better.

"Yes, she did."

"You poor thing, " said Bella and snuggled me, her arms were over my chest. She kissed my lips lightly. The rules did not apply anymore?

"Bella would never do that, right Bella?" said Jessica winking at her.

"No way. Have you seen his abs?" she said giggling. Now Mike started laughing too. " He is right here you know," said Mike.

"I did, girl. Is he a Michelangelo´s sculpture or something?" said Jessica snorting aloud.

"I saw no Edward, but what I can tell was Rosalie is a hot piece. So hook me up if Emm is ever out of the picture," said Angie looking at me grinningly.

"Angie...." said Bella, "they are in love."

"I know, I know. But she is so hot and fierce. I might have a crush on her."

"I don't know if you can handle her Angie. She could be intense. Poor Emmett is struggling on a daily basis."

"Try me," she said grinningly. When we reached the dorms again, Bella was barely walking. She was attached to me like a cute koala. I lifted her, carrying her to her room in bridal style. I left her on her bed, trying to leave her arms wrapped up my neck. She pulled me closer, giving me another kiss.

"Mmm.. that is the second one."

"You are breaking all of your rules, Bella Swan," I whispered.

"I know, I am horrible," she said showing her pink tongue.

"Now sleep tight," I said kissing her forehead. I left her room and went to mine. Burning came back all of a sudden as the alcohol drifted away. I went out for a second hunt in twenty-four hours that I have never done before.


End file.
